


Love And Affection

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Cecilia and The Wire find one another...RP Fic.





	Love And Affection

Cecilia Kizlet had been re-uploaded at her own request, she was essentially a child and well... she was alone. She had been silent since the moment she was uploaded. She was sat silently in the corner, watching 'The Wire'. She wasn't sure what to say... or do. ‘The Wire' looked back also unsure what to do or say. Cecilia had spoke shyly. 

"Hello?"

"Hello."

‘The Wire’ said mimicking her. 

"Who are you?"

"I'm The Wire."

"Do you not have a human name?"

‘The Wire’ thought.

"I....may have.... once.... but it's all fragmented and hazy now..."

"Would you mind if I... tried to find it?"

"No."

‘The Wire’ said. Cecilia had smiled softly, moving to gently take the woman's hand, her eyes closing even as the woman's memories flowed over her, slowly but surely she dug deeper. 

"Amelie... Amelie Winters." 

"Is that my names?"

‘The Wire’ asked. 

"Yes."

‘The Wire’ slowly repeated the name. 

"Are you... alright?"

"It still doesn't mean anything to me..."

‘The Wire’ said blankly. Cecilia sighed softly, then smiled, leaning forward to kiss her, feeling a definite tingle through them. ‘The Wire’ kissed back...assuming that was what this girl wanted her to do. Cecilia smiled and kissed her sweetly once again. 

"I'll keep you safe."

‘The Wire’ again kissed back, smiling softly. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
